Capacity
by Encendrel
Summary: What is 'Potential? Why do people treasure it so much? Even a little more can be the deciding factor of an entire lifestyle. And, besides that... Is there such a thing as "too much potential?" MayumiXTatsuya.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another idea in my mind (I have like, 2 new story ideas written down and 20 in my mind)**

**This one centers around an idea of mine. Then, I botched it for no reason at all.**

**Idea: What do people see in your "potential?" What do they expect from you, and can you actually fulfill that wish?**

**Besides that, is there such thing as "too much potential?"**

**Ahaha, I'm not nearly as good as the other writers here, but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei.**

* * *

Prologue

Tatsuya was considered a prodigy, even within the Yotsuba Family.

With a high aptitude for magic and an ability to interfere directly with Information Bodies, he was already seen as a candidate for the next head, even at a juvenile age of 8.

However, he was also different from the other members of the Yotsuba for various reasons.

He had completed the Guardian training at six (on recommendation of his mother, who had been training him in magic), making him more physically fit than most adult males.

He'd also developed his own Non-Systematic magic recently, in addition to his ability to decompose or regrow as he wished.

However, that magic was hidden in the shadows and secrecy that the Yotsuba provided.

Tatsuya was a genius in almost every sense.

* * *

Shiba Miya watched carefully as Tatsuya operated the CAD.

She had opted out of an "elite school" for Tatsuya, like the one Miyuki attended. Elite schools that taught kids about magic before highschool wouldn't help her son.

No, he was already too powerful.

She watched him perfectly activate a sequence to shoot a psion bullet. As expected, it hit dead center.

However, the target also disintegrated into nothing.

Even though she kept most of his power sealed, with her Mental Magic, it still managed to get out of control and wreak havoc.

"Tatsuya, concentrate on only one thing. For now, it isn't a good idea just let your power leak." She sighed, but was impressed nonetheless. Though it was the parent's job to keep the child out of trouble and teach that child how to be strong, there was nothing she could teach him.

His power was something that no one could help him with. The Decomposition and Regrowth magic he utilzed could not be seen by anyone else, and thus, no one could help him improve it.

"Yes, Mother." This was spoken in monotone, but contained a few shades of respect.

However, as a mother and not as a member of the Yotsuba Clan, she wanted to help him get better, even if she couldn't do anything.

"Miya-sama, tea is ready." She looked to the door of the room and allowed Sakurai Honami in.

"Thank you, Sakurai-san."

Tatsuya activated and shot a Psion bullet multiple times, and managed to hit the targets perfectly after some adjustments.

She stood.

"Tatsuya, I will go to pick up Miyuki. Sakurai will oversee your training."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

"Okay, Tatsuya-kun, that's enough."

30 minutes after Miya left, Shiba Tatsuya collapsed with a thud.

He was so damn tired.

He wasn't prone to mental exhaustion, but so long as he remained a human, there were limits his brain would not take.

Though he could reverse changes to his body, up to 24 hours in the past, there were only so many times he could 'imitate sleep' before reflexive brain caught on to what he was doing.

After that, it would shut down, no matter what. REM (which he simulated) was the most vital part of sleep, but the mentality of "not sleeping" stayed.

Also, practicing with Mother was extremely tiring, as well.

Miya, though not trying to abuse her Mental Structure magic, would have an unseen effect on people who interacted with her.

Three-fifths of his limbic lobe was entirely useless- Brain dead, so to speak- and maybe he would implant something into that empty space.

As it was, the only emotions he would "react" to were pride (familial care, personal duty), concern (suspicion, premonition, fear), and love.

Of what kind of love, he wasn't sure. He knew that when Miya helped him, he felt _joy_, of some kind which made him want to try harder.

Luckily, he was still able to feel his other emotions, but they couldn't affect his superior judgement.

He blacked out from exhaustion.

* * *

Honami watched worriedly as Tatsuya fell into a daze.

She should have been used to it by now- Tatsuya overworking himself and collapsing- but she couldn't act carefree whenever it did happen.

The boy, the son of the one she was supposed to protect, had an enormous amount of power and potential. Between his innate Regrowth and Decomposition, he would already be at the level of a regular adult magician. Adding his other magic abilities- the strategic magic he had devised himself-, he was basically a walking fortress.

However, a problem stood.

Shiba Tatsuya could not control his power.

To some extent, one could say he had mastery over it, but that was when he was only concentrating on his innate magic.

When he used regular magic, he would lose control over his Regrowth and Decomposition. Miya's seal was powerful, but Tatsuya was just 'that' much stronger than it.

Tatsuya was a kind of Born-Specialized magician who retained talents for other fields.

Something like, if he was an arrogant person, "I am good at everything, but I'm even better at this."

He wasn't arrogant, but the statement was very true.

Tatsuya wobbled on his feet, and Honami payed keen attention.

The boy was fighting a valiant battle. His focus was snapping in and out, even though he reflexes were clearly telling him to sleep.

Tatsuya started to walk... and promptly fell face flat on the ground.

Honami sighed and scooped up the child.

She wondered if her mistress would be proud of him or upset at him...

* * *

Miya walked in with Miyuki in tow.

Miyuki also had Mental Magic, so she wasn't as affected by Miya's structural interference.

"Okaa-sama, where did Tatsuya go?" Tatsuya's name was spoken with a certain amount of friendliness, but also with an amount of formality.

Miya looked around to find her Guardian. Honami smiled in greeting.

"Hello, Miya-sama." Her genial smile turned to a frown. "Tatsuya collapsed. Again."

Miya sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped." Honami nodded in agreement. However, I couldn't understand those reasons.

"But okaa-san, why not? Is there something wrong?"

Mother looked at me a little regretfully, and spoke.

"If no one treats him like a normal 'person', he won't act like a normal person."

I tilted my head. What, exactly, did that mean?

"Miyuki, have you ever seen Tatsuya sleep?"

"Well, I think so."

"Other than when he collapses."

"...no." Loathe as I was to admit it, I barely ever saw Tatsuya do anything other kids did. Given, she didn't go to school with him; not even the same type of school as him, so she wouldn't be able to tell the whole story from her viewpoint.

Miya gave Miyuki a stern look, not of a motherly kind, but the one that a teacher had when they wanted to get a message across. "As living beings, we tend to fear things more powerful than us."

"..." Miyuki was catching on, but she couldn't believe that Tatsuya was more powerful than her mother.

"When we fear things, we no longer want to treat them as equal, despite who they may be."

Miyuki pondered it.

"...Okaa-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Do you fear Tatsuya?"

"Hn," Her look had become motherly, in it's own sense, in that it was an extreme gesture for one like Miya. "I fear that one day, he'll stop trying to restrain himself."

"...I don't get it."

"You will, Miyuki, in time."

* * *

Tatsuya walked to the gates of his school. Inside the gates was a courtyard, with blooming flowers and green trees. The main building was a plain elementary school, though.

When he woke up, he was extremely disoriented, as he had lost 8 hours (and his mental clock was used to a 24 hour day, not a 16 hour day).

He was feeling refreshed so he leaned his head back and yawned.

He heard a giggle.

"Tatsuya-kun, if you do that, you look twice your age!"

Oh. It was his classmate. He jokingly shot back.

"Well, Cradle Robber-chan, I bet that you would like that, right?"

He could practically feel the pout.

"Oh, c'mon, Tatsuya-kun! I'm only two years older!"

He turned to face the person.

"Mayumi-chan, two years is a big deal for someone who's eight."

Saegusa Mayumi was a girl, ten years of age, with a graceful posture and serene gaze. She had black hair, and the uniform of a standard elementary school.

She was also his best friend.

"'Love knows no boundaries', right?" She laughed, a clear laugh that sounded of a bell.

"Hn. I don't know."

"Besides, it's your fault for being two grades ahead!" She put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Not my fault. Blame the education system."

Because of some glitch, he had ended up in a class two years higher than his level.

It was turned a blind eye to, so the only way to fix his class schedule would be to flunk everything for two years.

That wasn't happening anytime soon, though.

They walked into the school building.

* * *

Shiba Tatsuya is a genius; a prodigy of the highest calibre.

A master of magic, holding a power that would eventually reach all of Japan.

But, for now...

* * *

**2093 First High School: Day of the Entrance Ceremony**

Tatsuya was unsure of what to do.

He was being dragged in some random direction to be lectured. He noted that he was in a hallway, but he figured his 'captor' had no idea where they were going either.

"Mayumi-chan, I can walk." He protested.

"What if you run away, Tatsuya-kun?" Mayumi reasoned in a stern voice. She had stopped growing around her third year of middle school, though her limbs were actually really long for the size of the rest of her body, and her chest had also grown in proportion.

"I won't, I promise." She sighed, but let go.

"...Really, though. To go as far as trying to fake the examinations."

Tatsuya had been tested upon entering. His age was questioned, but no one decided to veto his enrollment.

He had aced the written exams, he knew that those didn't matter in the long run.

However, due to his personal... issues, he had attempted to get into Course 2.

_Flashback (2 days ago)_

_Tatsuya placed his hand on the cube shaped CAD. It was one solely for measuring control and power. A meter on the side measured the power in numbers. Of course, the students mostly had no idea what those numbers meant, so it was just for the examiners._

_"Begin."_

_Tatsuya focused on a random spot on the wall and activated the CAD. The numbers on the measurement screen didn't move at all._

_Perfect._

_"Now, repeat for precise measurement._

_Tatsuya repeated his actions, but suddenly his hand fell onto the table under him._

_He looked down._

_Fuck._

_Flashback end._

The readings on the meter had continued to rise up until the entire machine simply flashed red. The examiners told him to do it again.

And again.

And again.

After trying to fail the test multiple times, he had no choice but to actually take the test.

"Why do you want to get into Course Two so badly, anyways?" Mayumi walked into a room filled with uniforms.

It was split down the middle. One side was uniforms with an eight-petaled flower, and one side was uniforms without.

So she did know where she was going.

Tatsuya responded. "Well, because Course One is more magic intensive, right?"

"...Yes?" Mayumi didn't know where Tatsuya was going with this. She rummaged through the uniforms, as his tests had gone far beyond the time that they were issued.

"Remember the last time I used magic consecutively for more than an hour?"

Mayumi paused.

_Okinawa._

The field trip that went to hell...

...Is what she'd like to say, but Tatsuya had the whole thing under his finger.

Tatsuya and his family had gone to Okinawa in 2092 as a vacation. When Mayumi told her father about this, he had suddenly acquired a determined look and a sentence that she was definitely going to Okinawa.

The rivalry between the Yotsuba head and the Saegusa head was as large as the nation they were in.

Even if it was the head's sister, it counted for something.

But that's a story for another day.

"Ah, but it's too late." He said jokingly. "I'm afraid I may have to destroy the school."

No, don't do that Tatsuya.

"Oh, speaking that time, I hear they're calling you the _Ground Zero_ in Japan."

"Really?" Tatsuya had a calm expression. A simple moniker didn't really mean much.

However, it did mean a lot that his name was released to the public.

In symbol, it was because...

Well, only a few knew this, but he had lost control.

At that point, the very ground on which he walked began to disappear into nothing.

The area right below a nuclear bomb's detonation is "Ground Zero".

Because Tatsuya was capable of two "Strategic Class Magic" from entirely different categories, he had been forced into revealing himself to the public.

Or rather, Special Lieutenant Ooguro Ryuuya's name was released to the public.

However, since "Ooguro Ryuuya" would completely disappear at times, it was impossible for him to be regularly watched.

"Yes, it would seem that the different nations will all have a different name for you soon. Ah, maybe some kid will call you the 'God of Destruction' like some videogame's final boss." Mayumi thrust a uniform at him. "Anyways, it's bad if my fiance is a Weed, right?"

Tatsuya frowned. "...Why are we back on this topic? It's bad if my fiancee is a cradle robber, right?"

"...Tatsuya-kun, I thought you gave up on that. Besides, in terms of who's better in magic, you should be the Freshman Representative, not me."

"I don't believe that the school wants someone who tries to cheat the examinations as the 'model freshman'. Hey, aside from that... Don't you have an ceremony rehearsal to go to?"

"Hm. Maybe if you go."

"Saegusa-san," He started in a formal manner, "You're already almost out of time after dragging me to the middle of nowhere. Even if you suddenly drop out of the ceremony, I definitely won't be selected as replacement."

"Besides, if you give up now, it'll be a blemish on your eventual evaluations. Surely you understand that?"

"...Yes."

"Besides, I'm looking forward to my beautiful future wife's performance." He smiled.

"A-ah," Mayumi stuttered, but quickly composed herself. "Maybe if you give your princess a kiss?" She inquired coyly.

Tatsuya laughed, softly, as if he had never laughed before. "You're already out of time, Miss Cradle Robber."

Mayumi appeared as if debating smacking the young man or just running off.

After a few seconds of apparent inner conflict, she spoke.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving.

...And, please watch me."

Tatsuya smiled.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it.'

* * *

**PROLOGUE FINISHED.**

**CHAPTER ONE START.**

* * *

**2095 First High School: Day of the Entrance Ceremony**

"Miyuki, are you ready to go to school?" Tatsuya called from the entrance of their house in Tokyo.

"Yes, nii-san!" He heard up the stairs.

He felt some pride that his sister had become the Freshman Representative.

Her scores weren't as good as his, but who could blame her, really?

Compared to what most of the family was already treating as the "next Yotsuba Head", she was a level down.

In his hideous jumble of warped emotions, he felt "excitement."

Well, it would be wrong to say he felt it.

His sister walked down the stairs in her new uniform. The eight-petaled emblem on her sleeve matched his emblem on his left breast.

"Let's go."

Well, he could still feel his "worry".

* * *

The main building, the practice building, and an experiment building made up three of the school buildings.

An auditorium that was a gymnasium had an internal layout that could be altered via transformation machinery. A library with three levels above ground and two levels below. Two small gymnasiums. A preparation building equipped with a changing room, a shower room, an equipment-storage room, and club rooms. The canteen, the cafeteria, and the procurement department are in another building. And above all that, the construction of various large and small annexes make the design of First High School appear more like the campus of a suburban university than a typical high school.

Tatsuya looked left and right as he walked along a path paved with a layer of bricks, searching for a place to stand and do nothing until it was time to enter the auditorium.

He had his ID card, but he was fairly sure it wouldn't work this year. He held his mobile data terminal in his hand.

Security was a large thing, so all ID cards were rendered useless after a year.

In order to avoid a scene of chaos, the open cafe that was meant to serve visitors was also closed today.

After five minutes of walking around aimlessly, beyond a row of trees, which were positioned in such a way that they couldn't escape his field of vision, he spotted a bench in the courtyard.

_It's a good thing that it's not raining_, a whimsical thought flew through his mind as he sat down and looked up at the sky.

This courtyard seems to be a shortcut from the preparation building to the auditorium.

They were probably roped in by the management of the entrance ceremony to help out. That is, the current students (mostly underclassmen to Tatsuya) who were passing by the young man a small distance away. All of them had the same eight-petaled flower emblem on the left side of their chests.

-Hey, that's the Vice president, isn't it?

-What's he doing here? Shouldn't he be trying to get into Course 2?

-Doesn't he normally get dragged around by the Student Council President?

He leaned back.

Ah, it was all true, unfortunately.

He had been roped into being the Vice President through the powers of group majority, which meant a lifetime of being harassed by Mayumi.

Also, last year and the year before last year, he had tried to rig the results to get into Course 2.

It had become a somewhat famous running gag among the upperclassmen.

While Course 1 students were naturally at a higher level, there were only a few differences.

To start with, was the gap in the practical ability of Course 2 students. Most were called "Weeds" for their lack of real potential. It was actually publicly forbidden to use such a term, but it would happen anyways.

The other, the reason why Tatsuya wanted to get into Course 2 was the lack of instructors.

Without instructors, it wouldn't matter whether or not you practiced. No one would check up on you.

They could participate in classes and use facilities, but there was no real obligation to do so except actually wanting to learn.

For Tatsuya, who consistently destroyed equipment by manner of losing control of "Decomposition", (though, he fix equipment too) Course 2 was an obvious choice.

This year, the examiners didn't even test him, and threw him into Course 1.

He turned his attention to his data terminal and began to read.

* * *

After a long little while, Tatsuya glanced up at the clock.

There were only another 30 minutes until the ceremony.

"Hey, Tatsuya-kun? What are you doing here?"

His blood ran cold at the feminine voice.

"...Ah, I got lost?"

He decided to turn his head.

The first thing he saw was the skirt of the girl's uniform.

Then, a wide bracelet wrapped around the left arm of whoever the person was.

Thinner and more metallic than a regular bracelet, it was probably a new CAD model.

CAD referred to a Casting Assistant Device.

In Japan, it was sometimes called a Magic Operator.

It was a device that replaced all traditional methods of evoking magic, save "Superpowers", something all modern magicians carried around.

"Superpowers" were magics invoked solely by will, but most magicians capable of Superpowers became unable to use any magic besides that of which they specialized in.

In a sense, Tatsuya's Decomposition and Regrowth were Superpowers, but the calculation required probably disqualified them.

Tatsuya possessed three on his person at any given time, but only two had practical use.

He placed a hand over his right eye. His sight tinted green.

Mayumi spoke. "Oh, so you did. When everything was being set up, you were lost?"

Tatsuya stood. He was about twenty centimeters taller than Mayumi, who was 155 centimeters tall. He had a posture that seemed "noble", but his eyes were sharp and in his right eye, a green crosshair formed.

"To be fair, I was here all the other days."

Mayumi looked at his face. "Ah, I really wish you didn't keep that CAD in your eye..."

Tatsuya walked up to Mayumi, each step holding the lethal elegance of an assassin. To be expected of the next Yotsuba head.

"Well, I need it to activate my 'Magic', so..." He trailed off, as people were still in the courtyard.

Mayumi frowned. "Since when do we need 'Strategic Class' magic at school?" She whispered the words.

She smiled soon after, though.

Tatsuya felt chills go down his spine.

"You never know, right?"

"...Just go to the student council room."

* * *

Upon entering Tatsuya saw Nakajou Azusa, the Student Council secretary, wave at him.

"Oh, hello, Tatsuya-senpai!"

"Hello, Nakajou-san." He returned the wave.

He didn't see anyone else, but before he could inquire, Azusa suddenly pressed on.

"Tatsuya-kun, is that CAD the 'Silver Horn'?"

"...Yeah, it is."

Azusa was something of a device geek, so when Tatsuya appeared to have rare and hard to obtain machinery, it was hard to lower her hype.

Taurus Silver was the genius programmer who was the first in the world to make the Loop Cast System a reality.

Loop Cast System is the Activation Sequence that skips the step of restarting each Activation Sequence. If the Magic Sequence is the same, then the CAD no longer has to restart the Activation Sequence each time. This is done by adding a copying power to the Magic Calculation Area's execution mode, adding a copy of the Activation Sequence's last parts to the Activation Sequence itself, so Magicians can endlessly invoke magics within their ability. Although the theory existed in the past, but to calculate the Invocation Sequence and copy the Activation Sequence separately at the same time.

Naturally, it has the best adjustments for the Loop Cast System, is able to invoke magic stably using the least amount of Magic Power, is critically acclaimed, and is especially popular among the law enforcement population.

"Although it's sold on the market, but that requires a special procedure and fee! And judging from the way the barrel is longer than the traditional model, yours must be a limited edition model?! Where did you get that?" Trying to slip in an extra question through her hype, it was still seen through.

"It's a secret."

Azusa pouted, which made her already childish face look even more childish.

"By the way, Nakajou-san, where are Ichihara-san and Mayumi?"

Deciding not to mention Tatsuya's lack of formality addressing the President, she spoke. "Oh, Mayumi went to see the students and Ich- Oh, hello, President!"

"Hello, A-chan, Tatsuya-kun."

Azusa sulked a little, and muttered: "Are you going to call me that in front of the underclassmen?"

Mayumi smiled. "Relax, A-chan, you're among friends here!" This only seemed to make the secretary worry even more.

"Anyways, Tatsuya-kun, your sister's speech starts soon. We should probably go to see it."

"Oh, really? Time is really going slowly today." Even though he had walked to the council room and talked to Azusa, Miyuki's speech hadn't even started yet.

"Hey, because it's Tatsuya-kun's sister, she's bound to be cute, right?"

Mayumi had adopted a teasing smile, which only worried Tatsuya.

He could probably answer whatever he wanted, and it would be misunderstood.

God forbid he would be called a 'bro-con' or something of that type.

So, he settled for, "Oh, she's cute, but not as cute as you."

Mayumi's face turned a light shade of pink, but still spoke smoothly. "Is that so?"

Azusa spoke out. "Honestly, you two... Your dynamic is so strange. There's only 3 minutes left."

Mayumi giggled. "Ohoho... Come, Tatsuya! We have a speech to hear!" The petite lady grabbed Tatsuya's shoulder and dragged him off in what would have been a surprising show of strength(?)."

The Student Council Accountant, Ichihara Suzune walked in.

"Did I see the President drag Tatsuya-senpai down the hallway?"

Azusa looked up at her.

"Yes, but is it anything new?"

* * *

**So, that's the end of the first chapter.**

**Really, it should have been way longer, but I opted out because 1) I am an impatient dick and 2) I want to work on other things.**

**I ship Mayumi and Tatsuya so much I don't even know why**

**So, it's not as good as other people's stories on the section.**

**(Really, how do they get it it that level? Like, really, HOW?)**

**Leave a review, I need to improve, so feel free to criticize.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thinking back on it, what was I thinking at all when I wrote the first chapter?**

**_cmon tatsuya you're 14 you can't be engaged_**

**Pfft.**

**Anyways, barring that, I'm just gonna run with it.**

**As to why it's that way, it'll be explained in like, 10 chapters. **

**I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei.**

* * *

"Ah, are these seats taken?" Tatsuya spoke, Mayumi in tow. Even though she was initially the one pulling him along, he had still managed to end up in the lead (?).

They sat in the back seats, because their lateness was not to be discovered.

The Course 1 students would always fuss over those things, as a means to feel important.

The division wasn't clear, as ID cards hadn't been issued, but it was obvious that those without the Course 1 signs were in the back.

The ones who had supposed "potential" would sit in the front, and those without would sit in the back.

Despite not being a rule, it was something that happened anyways.

Those who were concsious of the division were likely to follow it.

And so they were going directly against the flow.

So obviously, the person was surprised.

"N-no, feel free to sit here." The person was a girl, and three other girls sat consecutively. It seemed that they were friends, from the way they acted, but it was rare for four friends to all make it into the same school and all be in course two.

There were maybe 2 minutes left until Miyuki's speech.

Though, time really seemed to be going slowly today, so he wasn't sure how long that was really going to last.

"Er..." The girl he sat next to asked. For some reason, as Tatsuya turned to answer, Mayumi turned as well.

Maybe some sort of habit?

Mayumi had an strange expression on her face, so Tatsuya became increasingly worried.

Perhaps he was bumping elbows or knees? No, it didn't seem so.

He was definitely sitting with good posture.

The person wasn't anyone he'd seen before, and he didn't think he'd done anything bad, so-

"I'm Shibata Mizuki. Nice to meet you."

Suddenly, the girl introduced herself. Why such a spontaneous action was done, Tatsuya had no clue, unless it was the fact that they were Weeds and he was a Bloom.

But that would be a repetitive theme.

The tone was very timid, so it might have been so, however. It sounded like she had forced herself to do it.

"My name is Saegusa Mayumi. Nice to meet you too."

Before he could finish his evaluation, Mayumi had suddenly replied.

Even though the question was obviously addressed to him.

The eyes behind the lenses seemed concerned about something.

In fact, lenses were very uncommon nowadays.

The only person he knew who wore lenses was himself, and that was actually just a CAD.

Lenses were only really used by those with serious issues, perhaps with eyesight, or over-sensitivity to spirit-particle emission.

The latter was common, but for one to need lenses, it would probably be something serious, like sensitivity to Pushions as well as Psions.

Psions were simply particle emissions brought about by intention, but if it were by pushions, which were emotion based, it might really need a coating.

Tatsuya would normally worry about this, but after the incident 3 years ago, he no longer limited his Psions.

'That' which used to hang around his Eidos as a counter was no longer warding him.

The girl spoke again. "A-ah, I was talking to..." Even though she used a lot of courage, she didn't manage to get her full thought out.

He filled it in anyways.

"My name is Shiba Tatsuya. Nice to meet you." He turned to Mayumi with an obscure look that might be read as "_See? Why'd you do that?_".

"I'm Chiba Erica. Nice to meet you, Shiba-san, Saegusa-san. This is Shibata Mizuki."

She looked as if she were going to say something, but stopped.

"Hey, aren't you the President and Vice President?"

Mayumi spoke. "Yes, but I wasn't aware that students cared for this information before the full orientation."

"Oh, is that so..." Erika seemed lost in thought.

"Oh, by the way, it seems that the speech is starting."

* * *

Seemingly as predicted, Miyuki's orientation address was fantastic.

It was hard to think that it wouldn't be so, as she had been training for such things her whole life.

It seemed she was a little overexcited, though, and used some pretty concerning phrases like, "In my opinion", or "For all the students equally", but luckily she managed to make them sound less dangerous than they actually were.

The hospitable traits she displayed gave a sense of familiarity, which, coupled with her inner grace and outer beauty, seemed to put everyone, even the upperclassmen, into a spell.

"Hmm... She's really amazing at that." Mayumi noted.

"So it seems." Tatsuya muttered back.

Tatsuya wanted to commend her for her performance, but it seemed that he might be dragged there by Mayumi anyways, so he refrained.

Besides, the ID cards were being issued for new students.

Right now, in the middle of the large crowd-

"Shiba-senpai, Saegusa-senpai, what class are you in?" Erica inquired. It seemed like a strange question to Tatsuya, as it was obviously below class E.

"Ah, Class 3A, though it's for Year 3 students." He realized that it was just a way for girl to start a conversation and drag the others in, but he that it wouldn't be a problem.

Mayumi spoke. "I'm in Class 3A, too." Mayumi had abandoned the formal 'My class is' kind of speech, opting for a more familiar style.

Erica looked at them curiously. "When I think about it, you two look like you do everything together."

Tatsuya responded to the implied question. "That's because we're President and Vice President, so that should be obvious." He half expected Mayumi to say something about 'destined love', but since there were underclassmen, maybe she had her own reputation to hold up?

"Ah, no, we're engaged, so it should be obvious." She smiled, but it had a rather oppressive air.

In truth, she just liked scaring the new students.

"Really? Isn't it early for that?"

Well of course it was, but-

"If it's destined, you just have to accept it." Mayumi stated.

Tatsuya cursed his inner monologue, but made no actions for or against.

"...Anyways, I'm in Class 1E." She may have felt a little awkward, but-

"Oh! I'm in Class 1E as well." The timid girl called out. She was jumping up and down happily.

It may have been a natural reaction for freshmen. Who knows?

"I'm in Class 1F."

"I'm in Class 1G."

It sounded disappointed, but in no way unhappy.

Perhaps Magic High School was really a huge thing for them?

Either way, the school had eight classes for each year, each with 25 students.

Classes A through D were for Blooms, with supposed 'potential', where classes E through H were for the dismal Weeds without a chance in the school.

"Hey, since you're the Student President and Vice President, can you show us around the school?" Chiba Erica smiled.

In reality, it was just really shameless.

Just saying something because she could, it was rather strange.

"No, we have to meet Tatsuya-kun's little sister." Mayumi smiled apologetically.

Mizuki spoke up.

"Hey... Is your sister the Freshman Representative?"

Tatsuya nodded his head.

"Yes, she is. Though, Shiba is a rather common name, so how could you tell?"

"Ah, you just looked similar." Mizuki stated. "Though, you really look almost the same age."

Tatsuya decided to say: "Well, she's 15 and I'm 16." It was probably easiest.

Erica frowned. "But, the third years are almost all around 18..."

Tatsuya smiled lightly. "Of course. That's why Mayumi-chan is a cradle robber."

The two underclassmen just stared at him in shock. Erica's lips twitched upwards, however.

Mayumi seemed to have a dark aura as she started. "Oh, Tatsuya. You shouldn't say such immature things. And besides, we have to meet your sister." She laid a hand on Tatsuya's right shoulder, and dragged him off.

Erica stared blankly. "Huh, what an odd dynamic they have..." Though she didn't know it, her thoughts mirrored the Secretary's a while ago.

* * *

"Oh, onii-san, Mayumi-chan, how are you?" Mayumi asked, politely, trying to slip out of the crowd surrounding her.

She broke out of the crowd, with a genial smile on her face. She was familiar with her brother's fiancee, so it was another friendly face to her.

_Maybe she learned that from Sakurai-san_, Tatsuya mused.

"I'm good, Miyuki-chan. How are you?" Mayumi asked. _(Though it really should be obvious because Tatsuya wouldn't refer to a younger sister with -chan)_

"I'm good, thank you." Tatsuya took a quick look at his sister's face.

Her face was smiling, but her expression didn't give off a happy feeling.

Though, for those who just wanted to give compliments, they wouldn't notice.

It was possible that those people were the reason for her mood.

"Anyways, Miyuki-chan," Mayumi started. "As President, I need to talk to you about the Student Council Schedule. By tradition, the Freshman Representative always joins the Student Council."

They were going to continue talking, but suddenly, Miyuki turned around.

It was late to notice, as, the crowd seemed to reform around the trio.

If the Freshman Representative was with members of the Student Council, their presence wouldn't matter, right?

A resigned look made it's way onto Miyuki's face for, perhaps, a tenth of a second, before she returned to accepting their compliments.

"Oh my, Tatsuya-kun. I fear my little sister-to-be may end up depressed by the end of the day." Mayumi said lightly. It was tinged with concern, but if the person wasn't Shiba Tatsuya, they would never pick it up.

"Ah, don't joke about such things. Anyways, I'm sure the crowd will break up soon."

"Why do you think that?"

"Ah! Saegusa-senpai! Shiba-senpai! It's nice to meet you again!" Erika and Mizuki walked up to them.

Tatsuya smiled slightly at Mayumi, who pouted.

"How do you do that? In fact, why don't you just become the President, if you can do something like that?"

_Well, I thought we talked about this before._ Tatsuya thought, but before he could verbalize, Miyuki materialized behind him.

"Onii-san, they are..."

Tatsuya shrugged.

"I don't really know."

Mayumi started.

"This is Shibata Mizuki. This is Chiba Erica."

Miyuki looked relieved which prompted Tatsuya to look at the crowd. It had thinned considerably, but a few people lingered.

Erica spoke. "Ah, we met Saegusa-senpai and Shiba-senpai in the seats. We saw them here, so we decided to go here."

In other words: Using the excuse of meeting people in the bleachers, we wanted to introduce ourselves to the Freshman Representative.

Miyuki caught on, but introduced herself.

"Good day, Shibata-san, Chiba-san. I am Shiba Miyuki."

"I am a freshman, as well, so I look forward to being in your care."

She smiled in what would be an adorable way.

Tatsuya had no such thoughts, and no such fetishes either.

"I am Shibata Mizuki. I also look forward to being in your care."

"Chiba Erica." Erica's tone seemed very blunt. "But it's fine to just call me Erica. Can I call you Miyuki?"

It was surprisingly straightforward, but Miyuki agreed.

"Yes, that would be fine. It's hard to distinguish me from my brother based only on family name."

That wasn't exactly true.

Considering people just called him "Vice President", "Shiba-senpai", or "that-guy-who-is-being-harassed-by-the-Saegusa", it was easy to tell from a "Shiba-san" or "Shiba-chan".

Erica seemed to consider something. "I didn't expect you to be sociable, based on your appearance."

Miyuki smiled graciously. Tatsuya was happy that Miyuki was no longer feeling oppressed, but he felt his part in the conversation had been removed.

Mayumi walked up to her.

"Well then Miyuki-chan, it seems that your business with the Student Council can wait, right?"

Tatsuya frowned. "Ah, Mayumi, we sh-"

"No, it's really fine. It's better if Miyuki-chan adjusts to the school, right?"

"But President, what about the schedule on our side..."

"We didn't really make an appointment beforehand. If she already has another engagement, she should give that priority right?"

"Well then Miyuki-chan, I shall take my leave. Tatsuya-kun, you don't have a choice; follow me."

Tatsuya gave a bitter smile before walking off.

At least he wasn't dragged off this time.

"Hey, Miyuki, if they're engaged, isn't that quite a strange dynamic?"

Miyuki looked at them, very seriously.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"Ah, since you made it sound very important, they ran off to eat cake." Tatsuya remarked blandly. "But realistically,we have nothing to do."

"W-well," Mayumi's defense was weak. "I figured we could talk to Rin-chan or A-chan."

They walked down the empty hallways, as most people were gone, to home or wherever.

"Ah, those nicknames are going to kill our subordinates, you know."

"And Cradle Robber-chan doesn't?"

"Hmm," Tatsuya remarked airily. "I think you're fine."

"No, that's not true. Besides, you were eight at the time!" She said calmly.

"The problem here is that you can't say, 'we were eight', Mayumi-chan."

"Well," They walked into the student council room, "You love me anyways, Tatsuya-kun."

Azusa and Suzune were in the room. "Hello, President, Tatsuya-senpai." The chorused, but not in the loud sense one might expect from a unison of voices.

"Hello A-chan, Rin-chan."

This time only Suzune spoke. "Really... you're the only one who calls me that. Tatsuya-senpai, can't you do something about her nicknaming habit?"

"Sorry, Ichihara-san. I have enough heat from 'Cradle Robber'." He shuddered as a gaze fell upon him.

Azusa sighed. "Really, what kind of romance is this? Aren't you supposed to be "happily in love" or something?"

"Azusa-chan," Suzune spoke, with an extremely serious gaze. "They obviously are. No matter how strange it might seem."

Mayumi walked to the chair at the front of the table. Suzune continued. "Really, the freshman representative is going to be so scared of you two."

As Tatsuya made his way to the chair, Mayumi spoke. "No, the freshman representative is Tatsuya-kun's sister. I don't think so."

Azusa looked like she wanted to say something, but as Tatsuya started to sit down, he slipped.

He grabbed the ledge of the table, but got concerned glances.

Tatsuya barely ever slipped.

Each step had the precision and elegance of a trained assassin.

"...I'm fine. Just sleepy." Tatsuya muttered. Based on previous experience, he would be entirely collapsing in around 28 hours.

Mayumi frowned. "Tatsuya," She said, with no formality at all. "When was the last time you slept?"

Azusa and Suzune just watched the exchange in fascination.

"Um, 9 days ago?" Tatsuya thought for a little before answering.

"Go to bed, Tatsuya."

"No, I'm fi-"

"No, you're going to bed. Or I'll drag you there and crawl in with you."

Azusa widened her eyes at the implication, but Tatsuya was unfazed.

"...That doesn't really mean anything, considering it's nothing new..."

"Oh, but it will if I pretend to limp to school tomorrow." She said this threateningly, but considering the scowl, it probably wasn't a joke.

Even Tatsuya was shocked.

_The president-_

_-is truly evil!_ They all thought in unison.

"Y-yes, Mayumi." Tatsuya rose up and left the room.

"Hey, President..." Azusa spoke after a while.

"Yes, A-chan?"

"Did you really mean that?" Azusa definitely thought it was just a threat, but she had to make sure.

"...A-chan, sometimes, you have to make sure that your words have substance." Mayumi suddenly lectured her _kouhai_.

* * *

When Miyuki went home, Tatsuya was already sleeping, though it seemed to be a fitful sleep.

She had had fun with her new friends at the cake shop, but was tired after all the events of the day.

_Well, this brings back memories._

Back when Tatsuya constantly worked, no matter what.

Back when they would find a boy collapsed on the ground every week or so.

Back when he had been so desperate to get better, even though that scared everyone, even their mother.

Back when his only real friend was the girl from the Saegusa Family.

Again, something that would be a story for another day.

* * *

Tatsuya stretched in an exaggerated fashion as he left his room.

Miyuki watched with amusement as he went down the stairs.

Tatsuya spoke. "Ah, old habits do die hard, huh? Good morning, Miyuki. It's a little early for you to be up, right?"

"I was reminded of something yesterday, so I'm in a good mood today. Would you like some juice?" Miyuki talked honestly, before offering a cup to Tatsuya.

Normally, they would just leave the whole process up to the HAR (Home Automation Robot), so Miyuki must have been in very good spirits.

"Ah, thanks." He sipped the apple juice, any finished it within three or four sips.

Handing the glass to his sister- while he would rather do it himself, she was apparently in a good mood-, he prepared to walk out.

"I'm leaving." He was wearing a black sweatshirt and sweatpants, and was about to go through the door.

"Ah, I was planning to go with you today..." Miyuki said. She held up a basket of pre-prepared sandwiches.

"Well, if you feel like it... But are you going to do in your uniform?" He looked pointedly at the uniform under the cooking apron.

"Ah, well I haven't told sensei about school enrollment yet... Besides, I can no longer train alongside you, onii-san."

"I guess so. Though, I think Master will expect it, since it's happened to me for the past two years..."

He exited the house. Miyuki followed.

...

Tatsuya placed his hand over his right eye.

His vision was tinted green, and displays appeared in the corner of his vision.

If someone was watching, they would be greeted by the ominous sight of a boy with a green cross hair moving rapidly in his eye.

Action Prediction Device.

It was a CAD loaded with only one kind of sequence, but also had a display at hand.

He was attempting to make it to the grounds in a single jump.

Miyuki had already left on rollerblades, knowing that Tatsuya would get there first.

The displays allowed him to judge the distance and amplification needed to get to a certain place.

That wasn't its true function, but it was a complex task that served as training.

The actual jump was incredibly easy.

However, with such an obscure target, it was easy to miss by even 50 meters.

He activated generic [Speed] and [Weight] Type magics with a generalized CAD shaped like a metal glove in order to reach the temple.

The level of power behind those magics was extremely great.

If something was on an extremely low or high level, human accuracy decreased accordingly.

Maybe someone would fret if they saw someone floating through the sky.

Or maybe they would just sigh and call the flying person an idiot?

With all the magicians around Tokyo, it was hard to tell.

* * *

As predicted, Tatsuya reached the temple before Miyuki.

Landing gracefully in front of the gate, a slight breeze had followed him for around five seconds.

Miyuki hadn't gotten there until five minutes later, at which Tatsuya was being swarmed by disciples, all challenging him at the same time.

If we were to use a single word to describe it, it would be "Temple".

However, the people who were gathered there did not resemble any "priests", "monks", nor even "novice monks" in the slightest.

If they were classified generally, the terms would be something like "Practitioners of Austerities" or "Soldier Priests".

As to what Tatsuya was doing at that time, he had not kept up his pace. No, that wasn't it, he had in fact met with a violent reception as he passed through the temple gate.

When one first starts going to this temple, one would start off sparring with a single person at a time, but right now there were about twenty of the middle-ranked or lower disciples coming at Tatsuya all at once — not round-robin — an unusual thing.

"Miyuki-kun! Long time no see."

A merry voice suddenly called out from Miyuki's blind spot. Miyuki, while standing at the front yard of the main temple building, had turned around to look worriedly at her elder brother who was buried in a mass of people.

"Sensei... please stop erasing your presence and sneaking up on us. We have been looking all over for you..."

Because of Yakumo's "tradition", it was naturally easier to do so.

"Telling me not to sneak about, Miyuki-kun, is impossible. I'm a shinobi, so sneaking about is what I do."

Wearing the black robe of a monk, with a clean shaven head, he did not seem at all out of place here but did not give any impression of age.

The only description that could really be used was 'aloof', and even though he was dressed as a monk, that was impossible to believe.

"In this day and age, there's no such occupation as ninja. I wish you'd correct that as soon as possible."

Even as Miyuki earnestly protested,

"Tut tut tut, don't misunderstand by labeling us ninjas. We are fully legitimate 'shinobi'. It's a tradition, not an occupation."

He replied while walking back and forth slowly. In all, it was rather petulant.

"We respect your legitimacy. So please stop it with all the mystery. Really, I'd like to keep my good mood.

This wannabe monk — well, actually, he does have the qualifications of a genuine monk — Kokonoe Yakumo, is a self ascribed "shinobi".

Or more liberally, a "ninjutsu user".

Just as stated before, he drew the line between physical capabilities and the "Ancient Magic" of ninjas.

Now that magic was synergistic to science, ancient things like "Shinobi Arts" or "Witch Techniques" were valued highly all of a sudden.

Naturally, as with other magic systems, the legend doesn't tell the whole truth.

The "transformations" in the ninjutsu of storytellers are just high speed movement and illusions.

Not just ninjutsu, but all traditional forms of magic rely on tricks like that, and things such as transformations, shape shifting, and alchemy are considered impossible in many fields of modern magic.

The Kokonoe Yakumo whom Miyuki calls sensei, and Tatsuya calls master, was one who passed on such traditional shinobi magic knowhow.

However, putting aside his priestly attire (which screamed of falsehood anyway), his appearance and residence notwithstanding, no matter how you look at it he lacked a sense of propriety-

"Is that the uniform of the First high school?"

"Yes, we had the entrance ceremony yesterday."

"I see I see. Mmm, it's nice. Does Tatsuya still have it?"

Miyuki frowned. "Yes, but he insists that it's 'unfortunately so'."

"Really, a tragedy." A voice came from behind.

Thwak, the sound of an arm chopping down.

"…Not bad, Tatsuya-kun. Taking me from the back, hah."

Whilst blocking Tatsuya's right arm with his left, Yakumo lashed out from the right.

Weaving his arm in a figure 8, it was enveloped by a fist just as it was about to reach the side.

As Yakumo effortlessly somersaulted forwards, aiming a kick at the back of Tatsuya's head, Tatsuya deftly spun around and dodged.

The gap between the two closed.

A sigh rose from the spectators.

At some point in time, those two had been surrounded by a large circle of people.

Yakumo and Tatsuya exchanged blows again.

* * *

Since Tatsuya's first year of middle school (when he was 10, since he bypassed grades), this would be the setting of the temple every morning. After the chaos of training, they would chat peacefully and the disciples would go do their own exercises.

"Sensei, here." She passed them the basket of sandwiches. "Onii-san, do you want some as well?"

"No, I'm fine." Tatsuya stood, brushing himself off.

Yakumo looked at Tatsuya after grabbing a sandwich.

"Oh? You're energetic today, Tatsuya-kun... Speaking of which, it hasn't been 10 days yet, right?"

Yakumo was probably speaking of his "issue".

There was a 10-day limit as to how long Tatsuya could consecutively stay awake.

"Hn. Mayumi-chan forced me to do so."

"Hm? Little Miss Cradle Robber?"

Tatsuya smiled.

"Yes, that person."

"I don't know. I think I must thank her." Yakumo's voice lowered. "Though, on the day after one of your "collapses", I don't stand a chance, it seems. Well, not in plain physical combat."

He could hear jealous whispers from around the temple.

"Oh, is that so..." Tatsuya stared emptily into the tree line.

"Well, at the very least, I can still have my self-esteem that I lost to an opponent who sleeps once every 10 days."

"Hey, Onii-san, it's rare for Sensei to give out praise. You should take this chance to shout out to the world."

The tone was joking and didn't have any conviction, so Tatsuya started laughing.

Soft and gentle, like a girl's it was a really rare sight.

* * *

Naturally, Tatsuya went to Class B. It was in his schedule, so that much would be obvious.

Conveniently (Strangely might be better) the seats were all in alphabetical order, so he sat down next to Mayumi.

[S]aegusa and [S]hiba.

It might seem that a few people would be in between, but since there were only 25 people in the class, that wasn't necessarily true.

He pulled out a mobile data terminal from his supplies and turned it on.

"Ah? Tatsuya-kun, what are you doing? Class hasn't started yet."

He looked up. "Ah, I fell asleep, so I have to tune this again..." He touched his right eye (or so it seemed) and pulled out a lens.

Now that it wasn't camouflaged, one might be able to see the blue circuits running across it. It seemed like the most intricate machinery in the world, tiny electrical signals blazing through it.

Linking the lens to the data terminal by some wireless method, he began to type.

"Hmm, I don't think I can keep using the typing interface..." He muttered his thoughts out loud.

"Right now, it seems like you still use it incredibly fast, though..." Mayumi frowned.

"Is that so?" Tatsuya muttered.

That might be too high of a level, then.

Either way, he finished in a matter of minutes, and placed the lens back in his eye.

He let it activate, and his sight turned green.

"Hey, Mayumi-chan, does this look right?"

"Well, no matter how I see it, it definitely looks wrong... But it should be okay."

Mayumi was probably referring to the green cross hair that bounced around his eye.

But it was supposed to do that, unfortunately.

"Oh, thanks." He placed his right hand over it, and it deactivated.

Soon after, a message appeared on the screen for the class.

"—Orientation begins in five minutes, so please wait at your desk. Students who have not yet inserted their ID card, please do so as soon as possible—"

"Ah, how boring..." Tatsuya muttered.

"By the way, the workshop and the arena are allowing today, right?"

It was so that new students wouldn't be so confused as to how the classes worked.

"Ah, right."

"Doesn't Tatsuya-kun run the workshop demonstration?"

"...Oh, right."

Tatsuya ran off, despite it being the middle of class.

* * *

"Ah, it's you two, and...?"

It was Mizuki, Erica, and some boy who Tatsuya hadn't met before.

"I'm Saijou Leonhart. My father's a half and my mother's a quarter, so while I look Japanese, my name is Western, and my specialty is Convergent Systematic Reinforcement magic. My desired course is to hone my body and become either riot police or a mountain corpsman.

You can call me Leo."

"Ah, then you must be here to learn 'maintenance?'"

It was expected for those who wanted to specialize in combat.

Needing a Magic Artificer around all the time was a huge disadvantage.

"Yes, that's true. And what's your name?"

"Shiba Tatsuya. Nice to meet you."

"So, Shiba-senpai, what magic do you specialize in?" Leo asked casually.

"Genocide."

"...Excuse me, what?"

"I don't have a specialty, though I'm good at Movement and Oscillation type Magic. If you ask around, people might say that I'm the best at large area effects, though I think there are people who are better at it."

"Excuse me, did you just say you specialized in _genocide magic_? Erica suddenly spoke.

"What do you mean? Genocide isn't a type of magic. And Erica, you look like you're only here because of a grudge."

"No, I'm pretty sure you just said 'genocide'." She paused. "I'm here because this idiot," she poked Leo's back, "Doesn't believe I can take a class that isn't physical."

"So, Shibata, how are you?" He decided to ignore the two who had started arguing. "Why are you here?"

"Ah, I want to become a Magic Artificer." She said.

Magic Artificers were people who specialized in adjusting CADs and reading psion waves.

"I see, it suits you."

When he was talking, a large crowd had appeared.

"Oh, so let me show you something we learn in this class. Erica, can I see your CAD?" He looked pointedly at the baton she held.

"Ah, you can tell?"

"Not many people carry around things like that without reason." Erica handed him the CAD.

He looked at it, and connected it to his data terminal. He scanned the information coming from the baton.

Instead of using his "Elemental Sight" to determine the Psion waves around Erica, he activated the CAD in his right eye.

"Eh? What's that in your eye?" Erica suddenly questioned.

"Ah, it's also a CAD, though there's only one Activation Sequence in it..."

As long as what that sequence was remained a secret, he could say that much.

"Really? They make CADs that small?"

He got numerical input from the device, and continued to speak as he typed. "No, I made it myself. It's dangerous to put something that you don't know works in your eyes. Besides, a CAD with a single activation sequence is too inconvenient for most people, even if it's small."

Handing the baton back, he said, "Check the psion input now." Just inputting psion signals was harmless, and didn't actually involve the activation of magic.

She moved it slightly in her hand. "Ah? It feels much lighter now... But besides that, it's easier to do now... Thanks!"

After that, a lot of the freshmen wanted to see what he was doing.

* * *

"...This is troublesome." Tatsuya muttered as he took aim with the educational rifle CAD.

He was at the facility for remote precision magic, doing a specialist class run by Class 3A.

Freshmen were lined around the range to view the class.

Well, mostly to see Mayumi.

Almost every person had heard of Mayumi's once in a decade skill at remote precision magic, which had brought multiple awards to their school.

Tatsuya's magic prowess also did such, but he managed to remain at a level where at most, the freshmen had heard that "some guy had gotten a bunch of trophies".

_I wonder how they would feel if they knew Japan's legendary "Ground Zero" was in the school?_

After musing to himself, he pulled the trigger.

A generic air bullet flew fast into target that was twenty meters away.

He looked at the readings.

"Mm... Bulls-eye, a speed of 10 meter per second... Ah, damn."

The power input sign had an initial measurement number, but then it started to rise...

and rise...

and rise...

until eventually the target itself shattered into 7 pieces.

Groans could be heard from the rest of the class.

"Shiba-san, was that you?" Some guy called out.

"I'm afraid so." He called back.

He took a break in favor of watching Mayumi shoot.

Bulls-eye, 13 meters per second, and a fairly good power range.

That was the main difference between the two, but...

"Tatsuya-kun, I thought you had some amount of control right now?" Mayumi called, chidingly.

"Ah, so did I, but I was afraid there might be infighting going on near my sister and I lost concentration." He muttered.

Mayumi turned to look at the freshman class, and her gaze darkened.

"Don't worry, Mayumi-chan. I think I can handle this." He raised his foot, and tapped it, as if waiting for something.

"Ah, I think I'll go lecture them.

* * *

The female student who had been objected to started up an activation sequence by running her fingers up the CAD bracelet she had.

Naturally, an activation sequence referred to the blueprint for a magic ritual.

Taking the place of the "multiple steps" in archaic times for performing magic, activation sequences took the psion energy and converted it into a spell.

In a sense, the psions went into the CAD and became _different_ psions that a magician could naturally use.

At a certain end, if the Psion flow is disrupted, the CAD couldn't change the psions, and the magician couldn't launch the spell.

However, the magician's focus must be considered.

All attention should be placed on the CAD so that the flow would definitely go correctly.

Which would explain why, when a sudden tremor occurred, the student tripped.

"Stop right there! Using attack magic on others for any reason other than self-defense is not just a violation of school rules, it's a criminal offense!"

Upon recognizing the owner of that voice, the female student who was intent on attacking Erika and company became pale, and not as a result of the magic. She fell into another female student, and they collapsed.

The one who gave the warning, was the Student Council president, Saegusa Mayumi.

Her ever-smiling face, even now, did not have much severity in it.

However in the eyes of someone capable in magic, her small figure was wrapped in an aura of Psion light far beyond that of ordinary mages, giving her an inviolable air of dignity.

"You are students from 1A and 1E aren't you.

I will hear you out. Please come along."

A hard, even cold voice, came from the girl next to Mayumi. According to the introduction of the Student Council during the entrance ceremony she was the 3rd year Public Moral Chief, Watanabe Mari.

Mari's CAD held an already deployed and expanded activation sequence.

It was not difficult to imagine what any form of resistance here would lead to.

Leo, Mizuki, and Miyuki's classmates, without a word, stiffened up.

Tatsuya took that moment to rejoin Mayumi at the side of the shooting range.

There wasn't much he could do there, anyways. He had completely destroyed his practice target.

Moving swiftly through the crowd, Tatsuya reached Mari.

"Ah, I'm sorry. That may have been my fault."

Mari's eyes arched in question. "Oh? How so, Vice-President?"

"I was attempting to use vibration-type magic in an experiment to see how it would affect my precision ability. My third-year class is good enough to ignore it, but I feel that some of the freshmen may have been startled. Perhaps they thought that there was an attack "

"Oh, is that so...?" Mari's eyes flashed dangerously, but Tatsuya held his ground.

The inner words (which could only be deciphered by a few) were something like this:

_I am going to let these people slide for today- Just go along with it._

_No, these students have to be reprimanded, even if it is the first day._

To anyone who didn't understand, it seemed to be a stare down to which even the air thinned.

Actually, that may have just been because of Mari's Absorption type magic, to which carbon dioxide increased.

Tatsuya caught onto that and activated Regrowth on the air (Well, not really regrowth) to bring it back to a previous state.

"Yes. Watanabe-san, please think rationally."

Oxygen deprivation made one light headed, so it was also a joke, in its own sense, because restoring oxygen allowed people to think normally.

People tend to think they're always thinking normally, so they don't notice the change.

Though no one wanted to point it out with the tense atmosphere.

Realizing that the staring contest would last forever, Mayumi intervened.

"Anyways, Mari, it's fine. If it's something that happened because of a class, then no one is at fault." Her smile never wavered. "And besides, isn't it better to give the freshmen one free pass?"

"...Since the President has said so, I will refrain this time. I don't want there to be a second time." She also seemed to mutter something about "favoritism" or "terrible excuses", but it wasn't discernible with all the commotion.

Without looking like bitter enemies, together they straightened and gave a bow. Mari turned around.

Walking off, she called out.

"And Shiba-san, you must remember that upholding public morals is the Public Moral Committee's duty."

* * *

**Ah, I'm so done here.**

**There were a few things I felt like adding, but didn't.**

**By the way, wouldn't you love to have CAD contact lenses?**

**Even if you can only use one magic, if it's something like Meteor Stream, you can choose to shoot lasers out of your eye.**

**Though, the idea I have involving it is really... _different._**

**I'm such a serious writer, can't you tell?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again.**

**I'm going to move on soon, but I want Tatsuya to go through the "duel" that happens in volume one, first.**

**Even if it's only a little bit, I want a portion of Tatsuya's ability to be showcased.**

**By the way, I changed the name of Tatsuya's moniker to "Ground Zero" in the chapters, after the area right below a nuclear detonation.**

**Also, Tatsuya does have proper emotions, but I find it hard to see Tatsuya suddenly shifting into a tsukkomi role.**

**Though, a giant paper fan would be cool.**

**I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei.**

* * *

...What was the word again?

Absurd? No, it was pretty okay by his standards.

Tiring? He actually seemed to be gaining energy.

Ah. Tedious. That was it.

"That's why I'm saying, it would be better to settle this traditionally." Mari spoke calmly.

"You say traditionally, but I'm fairly sure that the large number of duels only started recently." Tatsuya frowned.

Glares were shot from one side of the table to the other.

"Okay, calm down, you two." Mayumi attempted to play 'peacemaker'. "We can settle thi-"

"With a duel, right/ With a compromise, right?"

They both interrupted at almost same time, only to continue glaring.

Mayumi smiled somewhat uneasily, but continued.

"We can settle this with a duel, as Mari said."

Tatsuya had a _shocked-betrayed_ look on his face, but Mayumi used sound reasoning.

"Mari shouted first, so she gets to choose."

_Sound reasoning._

Yeah. Totally.

"Either way, Mari shouldn't be challenging people personally so that she can hold up her reputation as Public Morals Chief."

"..."

"..._right?_"

"Oh, well as long as no one knows about it." She shrugged.

Besides, not many get to challenge the school's number One."

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow.

"What am I, a museum exhibit?"

"No, but no one knows what you can do besides for the President..."

Currently, they were in the Student Council Room, waiting for the Freshman Representative, Miyuki, to show up.

She had been invited to join the student council during lunch.

Tatsuya had packed his own lunch, but he wondered what Miyuki would pick.

On Mayumi's left was Tatsuya, then an empty chair.

On her right was Ichihara Suzune, then Watanabe Mari, then Nakajou Azusa.

"...Well, if you lose, won't that be bad for your reputation?"

"Ah, I don't really mind. As long as you win in an interesting way."

..._What a troublesome person_.

For Tatsuya, who just wanted to enjoy his last year of high school without breaking rules, Mari was someone to avoid, even unconsciously.

"How am I supposed to win in an interesting way? Everything I do is boring, obviously." He leaned back.

"Can't you use the Vibration-Type 'Seismic Cage'?"

"...On an 'authority figure'?"

"Sure, why not?"

Such a carefree answer.

'Seismic Cage' was a magic that used Vibration-type magic to such an extreme level that the ground turned viscous.

Last year, he had used it to storm Monolith Code in the Nine Schools Competition, turning earth into quicksand.

Past that, there was 'Tectonic Scramble', but that was a brutal wide-area magic that literally changed the positioning of objects above the ground using a vibration wave under the earth. (Meaning, objects ride on a wave of viscous solids)

It was good for remodeling houses, though.

* * *

Miyuki walked in to the student council room, and everyone suddenly became quiet.

She imagined there was bickering going on, but everyone had an extremely composed face.

"Oh? Hello, Miyuki-chan."

Miyuki bowed in greeting.

A honed movement, reminiscent of their deceased mother.

It was quite overdone for the members of the student council that were very open.

"Miyuki-chan... You don't need to be so formal." Mayumi almost seemed to shrink back.

"...Ah." The perfect greeting and posture was almost instantly dropped in stead of a cheerful smile and a loosened posture.

It wasn't slumped, but it wasn't rigid, either.

It seemed the others were overwhelmed, but Mari spoke.

"Hey, Shiba-san, if Miyuki can do that, why can't you?" She leered at Tatsuya.

_Oh?_

_It sounds like a challenge._

His posture straightened from the comfortable slouch he took, and his eyes became sharp again.

"Well, it would be ideal if I could manage this behavior, but Miyuki is much more competent than me in matters of communication. So, I'm afraid I must apologize."

The words had a fairly hospitable meaning, but...

The oppression surged like a wave.

Reminiscent of meeting a government official or diplomat, that was Tatsuya's habitual speech, one expected from a Yotsuba Head.

It was only half as scary as Yotsuba Maya's, though.

However (read: luckily), he abandoned that in favor of normalcy.

Well, as far as normalcy goes for Shiba Tatsuya.

"...Ah, Shiba-senpai can be scary too, huh." Azusa suddenly muttered.

"Well, ignoring that, Miyuki-chan, please take a seat. We can talk while we eat."

A wireless signal was sent to the table, changing it's layout from "round table" to a long, dining table.

Miyuki slid out the empty seat and sat down.

"So, what kind of meal would you like?"

From the robot, the Dinner Server Module, complex selections were the gimmick.

Instead of a 'vending machine' type of service, a whole meal with different kinds of foods was available.

"Oh, meat, please."

After receiving orders from everyone, Azusa activated a large cupboard-shaped machine in a cavity in the wall.

Now they would wait.

"We talked at the introduction ceremony, but I still need to introduce these people."

"To my left is our Accountant, Ichihara Suzune, or 'Rin-chan'."

"Sorry, no one but Mayumi-chan calls her that, so don't go along with it." Tatsuya muttered. Suzune nodded in agreement, and Mayumi, feeling somewhat like she had been surrounded on all sides, just continued.

"In the middle is the Public Morals Committee Chairman, Watanabe Mari, though I'm sure you've met her."

"On the far side is A-chan, or Nakajou Azusa." Azusa pouted, but because of her childish features, she gave the impression of a kid about to cry.

"...I don't even get my actual name introduced first?"

Tatsuya shrugged. Suzune nodded.

"You guys are awful, you know?"

Mayumi continued on.

"Lastly, we have the Vice President, Shiba Tatsuya, though I'm sure you've met him somewhere." Mayumi gave a dry laugh. "That's the whole Student Council, though Mari is not a member."

Looking to the side, Azusa piped up.

"Ah! The food is ready!"

The "door" for the Dinner Server opened, 4 trays appearing.

This was normal.

Tatsuya had a terrible habit of almost instantly memorizing _other_ people's habits as a way to find their weakness, whatever that may be.

That was normal, too.

As Azusa carried trays back and forth, Tatsuya pulled a traditional square black bento box from under the table (?). Inside was a quite unoriginal rice, meat, and vegetables meal reminiscent of old Japan.

Mari pulled out a slightly less traditional, sort of oval-shaped bento box.

As everyone took their utensils, lunch began.

"Ah, Tatsuya's cooking is so good~" Mayumi snatched a _tempura shrimp_ from Tatsuya and put it in her mouth.

This is also normal.

"..."

Tatsuya looked at his bento in utter depression.

"Come to think of it, Shiba-san isn't very dominant in this relationship, is he?" Mari suddenly observed. Everyone was suddenly looking his direction.

This isn't nearly as normal.

But, a conversation must start, or the atmosphere will become tense.

"Watanabe-san, did you make that yourself?" Tatsuya tried, to no avail, to change the subject.

"Yes, why? Is it surprising?"

A question that would be difficult to answer at the start of a conversation.

"No, I was just wondering if Mayumi could eat from -your- bento so I don't starve."

"Ehhh... I don't think my cooking is as good as yours." Mari shrugged. "Besides, doesn't President get lunch from the Dinner Server?"

"I do, but Tatsuya-kun makes food very well, so I want to "taste-test" it."

"In other words," Suzune started, a dry sort of 'smile' on her face, "Tatsuya can't wear the pants in a relationship?"

"Hey, hey. That's really mean, Rin-chan." Tatsuya muttered, frowning.

"Well, I guess that instead, we can all just bring our bentos tomorrow." Miyuki spoke up. "Isn't that right?"

The bickering wouldn't go anywhere, even if it wasn't serious.

"It's about time we get to the point."

It was somewhat sudden, but lunch break couldn't last forever (no matter how much anyone wished it).

Miyuki nodded upon hearing Mayumi's words.

"Just as our school places heavy emphasis on self determination, the Student Council has been granted vast powers within the confines of the school. Not only our school, but most public high schools also adopt a similar method."

The principle decided less on the previous management system, and more of a self-determinate system, as the old management system had too many disadvantages with this kind of Japan.

"Our Student Council uses the traditional method of concentrating the power and authority in the president. This presidential style can also be described as extreme centralization."

Of course, this might have led to many questions, because of the amount of power being distributed.

"The president is elected by the student body, the other members are appointed by the president. With a few exceptions, the president has the right of appointment and removal for all officers."

Watanabe Mari spoke.

"My position as the Chair of the Public Moral Committee is one of those exceptions. The Student Council, the Club Management Group, and the teachers each select a representative to determine this position."

"And because of this, on some level Mari holds the same authority I do. Under the rules, the president has a term period, but the others do not. The term lasts from October 1 to September 30 of the next year. Between this time, the president has the right of appointment and removal for all officers."

(Hopefully, Miyuki will at least get a choice.)

He, of course, didn't, but that was more 'pressure' than anything else.

"There is an annual tradition to invite the Freshman representative to the Student Council, with the intent of training them to become the successor. Hopefully, the 1st Year representative will be elected to be the next Student Council President. Although it is not a guarantee, this has been the case for the past 5 years."

"Ah, I have a question." Miyuki stated.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Isn't the Freshman Representative based on initial exam scores?"

"Yes, why?"

"Among the current third years, isn't onii-san's entrance score the highest?"

In terms of simply Magic Power, Tatsuya was the best.

Adding the theoretical exams, the gap between him and the next was abysmal.

"Well, naturally, yes." Mayumi added on: "But due to certain circumstances, Tatsuya's scores were not available until two days after school started."

Azusa interrupted. "Eh? What circumstances?"

"Secret." Tatsuya laughed.

"Well, either way, I hope that Miyuki-chan can enter our Student Council."

She looked directly at Miyuki.

"So, are you willing to accept?"

Miyuki seemed to think about it, before nodding.

"Yes, I am, though I'm not sure I can do my job as good as all of you can."

Mayumi waved it off.

"Ah, you'll figure it out, I'm sure.

"Well, in this case, I think that lunch is already over." Tatsuya mentioned.

He quickly stood up, and prepared to leave.

"Oh, don't forget about your duel, Tatsuya!"

He walked more quickly.

* * *

In the hallway, he started moving slowly.

Assassins were hiding with illusion magic.

It was nothing impressive, and for anyone who had even a small sense of premonition, they could tell to get away.

Compared to some of the more extreme murder attempts, this one felt a little low class.

He came to a complete stop.

There were 3 options.

1) He could either see if Miyuki would catch on and activate 'Cocytus', or 2) he could decompose them immediately (though that was overkill) or 3)-

The assassins jumped out of the ceiling.

Well, not really the ceiling.

In general, they sort of just appeared.

But that's not important.

What is important is that there are now 7 or 8 knives sticking out of Tatsuya's body. For some reason, blood wasn't leaking out.

Sighing, he 'disappeared' into nothing, the knives clattering to the ground.

He then reappeared in a space right behind where he was, completely unharmed, and activated Decomposition.

Every part of his supposed "murderers" disappeared into nothing.

"Ah, because I didn't finish thinking about the 3rd option, I did it anyways..."

Non-systematic 'Vacuum Space'.

A compromise he had reached at 7 with his aunt, it was an ability that literally forced an area to have no psions or pushions.

That space completely void of psions follows him like a shadow.

If he were to die, he would "write himself" into that space.

Because, his magic is split into 5 parts.

1. Decomposition of information bodies, or Eidos. (Decomposition)

2. Rewinding of Eidos. (Regrowth)

3. Elemental Sight (though that really isn't a 'magic', per se).

4. Rewriting Eidos. (Generic Magic)

5. Replication of 'events' and 'Eidos' within the information dimension. (Repeat/Write)

He actually didn't have the last one until he had experimented with mixing Generic Magic and Regrowth.

It was simply the byproduct.

Obviously, the last one would be the hardest to use.

By recording his own "information body" from 2 minutes ago, he had copied it into the vacuum space and destroyed his old "information body" almost immediately.

It was a terrible power at the equivalent of cloning.

"Ah, did Onii-san have trouble with anything?"

Both siblings went through the Guardian Training.

For the rest of the Yotsuba Clan, Miyuki was his 'Guardian'.

But that was really only in name.

* * *

(Miyuki's POV)

As I walked down the hallway that Onii-san had rushed down, for some reason, I watched him be impaled by a multitude of assassins.

Then, I watched as, in the span of 2 seconds, he disappeared and reappeared.

One more second, those people simply disappeared.

I shuddered.

I really can't help it, as much as I regret.

Maybe because of something in the past, or maybe just something I do instinctively.

But whenever I see his 'power', I fear.

Specifically, I fear Onii-san.

It's a terrible emotion, I think. One that doesn't do onii-san justice.

But I can't imagine myself without it.

The rest of the Yotsuba praise him for it, Mayumi completely ignores it, but...

The top of the world must be a lonely place.

* * *

"No, I'm fine, Miyuki. Thank you." Tatsuya brushed himself off.

* * *

After school, Tatsuya found himself dragging his feet.

Even though the reason for it was a little pathetic, Miyuki understood (somewhat) and followed along quietly.

Eventually, they reached the Student Council Room, where Mari and the student council was waiting.

"Well, let's get this done quickly." Tatsuya said resignedly.

"Of course."

However, someone walked into the room.

"Watanabe-senpai, please wait a minute."

The voice came from a member of the Public Morals Committee. Upon hearing this, Mari replied in a manner that to this day Tatsuya still cannot get used to.

"Is something the matter, Hattori Gyoubushoujou Hanzou?"

"Please don't address me by my full name!"

"Eh? Well, in that case, why don't we just go with 'Hattori Hanzou'?"

"Why can't you just say Hattori Gyoubo?"

"But, it's just your family title, not your actual name..."

"The school has already accepted 'Hattori Gyoubo', so it's in the school's database."

"But, Saegusa Mayumi is in the school database, and Tatsuya still calls her 'Cradle Robber..." Mari frowned in a somewhat joking manner.

"This and that are two different things!"

The humorous conversation was suddenly interrupted.

"Ah, can we continue on with what we were doing?" Mayumi said.

Perhaps she didn't want the conversation to go too far.

"Ah, the topic I wanted to address has to do with this."

"Hm?" Mari tilted her head.

"I object to the formal duel between Shiba Tatsuya and Watanabe Mari."

"And why is that?"

"If Watanabe-senpai's reputation is on the line, I feel as if she shouldn't be fighting Shiba-senpai of all people."

Watching these two people, Suzune was very calm, Azusa was very nervous, and Mayumi was completely unreadable, sitting there with a traditional smile on her face.

"But, it's so we can figure out what the Vice President can do, in the first place..." Mari spoke.

The only time anyone saw Tatsuya use any kind of unique magic was during 'Monolith Code' and 'Speed Shooting'.

Even then, the only two he used were 'Vibration-type Seismic Cage' and 'Vibration-type Viral Impact'.

'Viral Impact' was an ability that used the vibration wave from the Speed Shooting target to force the others to either stop or downright break.

"...I see. However, won't there be much more work to do if you lose?"

If students thought that the Public Morals Chair was weaker than she was, than they would be much more willing to start trouble.

"In that case, just work harder. If you object so much, why don't you take my place in the mock battle?" She challenged.

Hattori froze. "N-no, I'm fine."

"In that case, why don't we just continue?

Without a moment's delay, Mayumi interjected.

"As the Student Council President, I authorize the formal mock battle match between 3rd Year Class B, Watanabe Mari and 3rd Year Class A, Shiba Tatsuya."

"On the basis of the Student Council President's declaration, as the Chair of Public Morals Committee, I recognize that the match between the two of you as a legitimate extracurricular activity in abidance of the school rules."

"The time of the match will be thirty minutes from now, at the third practice room. The match will be a private one, and I authorize the use of CADs by both sides."

Grins were on both of their faces, and Tatsuya felt like just collapsing on the ground.

It was a measure to prevent the match from becoming a brawling incident — an act of violence forbidden by the school rules.

On the declaration from Mayumi and Mari with solemn expressions and nonchalant voices, Azusa started typing furiously into the terminal.

* * *

"Ah? You aren't bringing a CAD?" Mari questioned.

The room was Training Room 3, for simulated battles.

"No, I have two, but I can only show you this one..." He waved his metallic glove.

An unspoken rule was that it was bad manners to question someone else's magic.

It was good to hide a trump card, when possible.

"Alright, allow me to explain the rules. In terms of either direct or indirect attacks, lethal attacks are forbidden. Techniques that deal permanent disabilities to the opponent are also forbidden. Abilities that cause direct harm to the physical body are forbidden. However, direct attacks that do not result in anything greater than bone fractures are permitted. No weapons at any time. Unarmed combat is allowed. If you plan on using kicking techniques, please remove your shoes and change into the school's soft boots. The condition for defeat is when the judge has determined one side is unable to continue the battle. Both sides please move behind your respective starting lines, and do not activate your CAD until I give the signal. Breaking the rules results in an automatic defeat. I will use my full strength to stop it, so remember that. That is all."

Mayumi said the rules in place of Mari, who moved to the starting place.

"Say, Watanabe-san, if you _had_ to take a physical hit, where would it be?"

"Hm, my lower right arm should be fine..."

After this question, silence filled the room. Mari used a generic bracelet Generalized CAD, on her left wrist.

"Begin!" The judge, Mayumi said.

Almost instantly, Mari had her hand on her CAD, and Tatsuya hovered his right hand over his right eye. He also had his glove-shaped Generalized Cad on.

Actually, a kicking technique would be very convenient, but he hadn't switched to the soft boots.

The air thinned very quickly, and Tatsuya began to think faster in order to make the most of his current rational state.

Regrowth would take too much time.

Decomposition should be illegal.

Elemental sight was useless.

He only had one choice, as the contact lens CAD only had his unique "Repeat-Type" magic.

That was his original plan, anyways.

Before that, he would go with the all too predictable Seismic Cage.

The vibrations being condensed into a small area, shot forward in 4 paths, around Mari.

"Ah, I guess that would work." He muttered, watching the Public Morals Chair leap in random directions to keep on the surface.

He stopped the vibrations on the surface as he noticed the airflow was changing.

He felt a simulated 'Sleepiness', probably from Mari's Aromatherapy, but he raised his left hand inconspicuously, and it was gone.

Naturally, Regrowth was better in the left hand.

His CAD was in the right eye so it was more likely to affect his left side.

Well, that was because it connected directly to the right side of the brain (Which, if you don't remember, the right side of the brain controls the left side of the body).

He rushed forward with a generic physical technique, but Mari was already prepared.

A Movement-type magic that was meant to swiftly blow back attackers.

Hattori was also well-versed in it, but Mari's versatility and mastery in multiple fields made her better at it.

However, as she started the attack, Tatsuya had completely disappeared.

"Behind you." He slammed his fist into Mari's lower right arm.

The cross hair in Tatsuya's right eye stopped moving. Mari prepared to use an air bullet, but as if some impact had hit her right arm a second time, she recoiled.

Tatsuya moved back.

The recoiling kept happening until Mari fell to the ground.

"...Winner, Shiba Tatsuya."

There was a blank look on the winner's face.

"Well, you wanted to see something interesting..." He muttered.

"Ah? Shiba-senpai, what kind of magic was that?" Azusa questioned curiously.

"A-chan, it's rude to inquire about other people's magic..." Mayumi interrupted.

"I used Seismic Cage, didn't you see it in the Nine Schools Competition?" Tatsuya answered vaguely.

Mari regained her bearings. "...Right then, did you teleport?"

"I can't answer that."

He had repeated the action of 'sidestepping' within the information dimension, maybe 6 times.

These occurrences were all set to happen at the exact same time.

In an oversimplified sense, Tatsuya was, in fact, teleporting.

"Though, if you held on for another minute, I would have to forfeit."

This was so that he didn't destroy anything.

5 minutes was the longest he had for immaculate control.

Past an hour, using anything but Regrowth and Decomposition would result in a large crater perpetually forming around him.

"My, Tatsuya-kun, that was a strange way to win this battle..." Mayumi muttered.

"Ah, even though you used a lot of techniques, I'm only more confused..." Mari said.

* * *

A few days after that, Tatsuya was in the halls. For whatever reason, Erika had been in the hall, as well.

As expected, classes were boring.

Miyuki was still getting used to the Secretary position, but otherwise, it was like last year.

Well, right now...

"Don't worry Mibu, it's only a demonstration for the Kendo club. I won't use any magic on you."

This was an argument between Mibu Sayaka, a Kendo club member, and Kirihara Takeaki, a Kenjutsu club member.

"Hah, you think that someone like you can defeat me with only technique? How arrogant of you."

"Kenjutsu is only to increase bodily limitations. I don't need any of that to defeat you!"

That was the signal of the fight.

Kirihara lunged forward and swung his shinai towards her head.

The sounds of shinais beating each other echoed in the room, followed by screams that came seconds later. The spectators couldn't tell what was going on. They could only listen as bamboo and bamboo hit one another, sounds so violent that they almost sounded metallic. Most were only able to imagine the intense fighting taking place.

Tatsuya was thoroughly unimpressed.

"I wonder who will win…"

Erika asked in a quiet voice.

"Mibu seems like she has the upper hand. Though, personally, both sides make a lot of wasted movement. In reality, this does seem like more of a demonstration than anything.

Tatsuya answered in a whisper.

"The reason?"

"Kirihara is avoiding the head when he attacks. That first move he made was a bluff because he knew that she was easily going to take it. Besides, he's limited by not being able to use his magic. In terms of technique alone, Mibu is much better. Lastly, Kirihara has to consciously avoid activating magic out of habit."

"Agreed. But, the question is, can Kirihara-senpai hold himself in until the end?"

Kirihara suddenly roared while lunging forward and attacks from both opponents struck head on.

"Is it a draw?"

"No, it's not."

Kirihara's shinai skimmed Sayaka's left arm while Sayaka's shinai was stuck in his right shoulder.

"Ugh."

Kirihara used his left hand to push away her shinai and dove back.

"He lost because he tried to change his aim in the middle of the attack."

"I see, so that's why he seemed to waver in his attack. It was the perfect timing to make it a draw… but I guess he couldn't cut off his feelings."

Tatsuya and the others weren't the only ones who knew the match was over.

Seated towards the front of the crowd were members of the Kendo club and the Kenjutsu club. The Kendo members let out a sigh of relief while the Kenjutsu members clenched their teeth in anger.

"If this were a real fight, then this would have been a mortal wound. The attack you made on me didn't even reach my bones. Just admit your loss."

He suddenly started letting out a hollow laugh. Did he admit his defeat? It didn't seem that way.

He pressed the fingers in his metallic glove to the palm, starting an activation sequence.

Tatsuya's sense of danger shot up within him. The only person who sensed this more than Tatsuya was the one who was standing in front of Kirihara — Sayaka.

He recovered his stance, pointed his weapon at her, and looked sharply at her.

"A real fight, you say? If this was a real fight, you wouldn't even be able to cut me. Mibu, do you really want to have a real fight? Then… I'll show you what a 'real fight' is!"

The kenjutsu leader activated his CAD using his right hand, making shouts begin from the spectators.

He leaped forward, the Vibration-type 'Sonic Blade' active.

Mibu was already moving back, but the blade was coming down.

In the end, it never made contact.

In the end, the shinai fell to the ground.

In the end, Kirihara found himself five feet under, only his head over the surface.

(Honestly, why isn't the Public Morals Committee here?) He thought to himself.

"Kirihara-san, in a real fight, I could have forced you another foot under, and you would have suffocated."

He looked down at the person.

"Really, do you want a real fight?"

* * *

**So that was Tatsuya's fighting showcase.**

**Though, it may be around one twentieth of his total power.**

**"Repetition type" refers to a strange combination of Regrowth and advanced Magic that allows for Tatsuya to repeat an action, in any location, as many times as he likes.**

**However, it's the hardest to calculate, and easiest to lose control of, so it's easiest to record the location of an event and use that.**

**The character interaction wasn't as good since I was just planning to showcase ability here, but now, apparently, Mari and Tatsuya have a rivalry.  
**

**You might have noticed that last chapter.**


End file.
